Sarah Morey's Mansion
by bookcucumber23
Summary: The Othersiders: Morey Mansion episode from Sarah Morey's perspective.


**A/N: I came up with this idea while reading a book, and thought i could use it here. This story is Morey Mansion, except from Sarah Morey's Point Of View...(i felt like typin that out)...**

**Feedback would be nice, so please read and review!  
**

* * *

**MOREY MANSION**

**_Sarah Morey's POV_**

Standing in the window I waited, watching for the ghost people who the owner said were coming. A camera crew had shown up earlier walking through the house taking pictures and stringing long white ropes for some reason I couldn't comprehend. At first I assumed those men, and the one woman, were to ones the owner had been waiting for. According to the woman though, the actual ghost people would be showing up later. I was actually somewhat glad these people with the cameras weren't the ghost seekers, especially because I had been standing behind them the entire time listening as they spoke and all in the room failed to notice the drop in temperature my entrance created.

So I was standing at the window waiting, I wonder when they were supposed to arrive. The camera crew had the owner leave, and there weren't any guests because I had scared them all away. A ghost has to have some fun in life…well…death.

Laughing at my own pathetic attempt at humor, I saw headlights reflect off the glass window pane in front of me. I stood watching as an SUV pulled up my drive. These must be those ghost people. Absently I wondered if I should attempt scaring them away or stay silent, giving them nothing to work with.

Expecting to see middle-aged or old acclaimed professers of 'paranormal activity' I was beyond shocked as I watched a bunch of kids climb from the vehicle. None of them looked older then 16. The bushy haired one looked maybe 11. How were their parents allowing this?

I saw the van, which had been here earlier, pull up behind the SUV and those same camera people climbed from it, waiting for the kids before turning on the cameras.

I stood at the window watching as the kids walked to the trunk, the oldest looking boy opening it for the rest. He passed out heavy looking bags, saying something to the blonde haired girl standing beside him which caused the black haired girl behind them to laugh.

I laughed to myself as the blonde feigned a hit to the boy's arm causing him to cringe away. Everyone else in their group laughed with me at their friends' antics.

After the boy had closed the trunk behind him, he hit a button on a small contraption and the horn honked as the lights flashed.

A skinny yet tall camera man walked up the tall boy who held out his hands, offering up the object within, which was glowing a dull silver from the light of the still on head lights of the camera van.

I stayed at the window, watching their eyes widen as they stood out front taking in my house for the first time, the cameras on, lenses pointing towards the group. They all conversed for a minute as car passed by on the road behind them.

The tall boy started up the sidewalk, his friends, and the cameras, following behind. Turning I walked from the room and down the hall, heading towards the staircase. I reached the top as I heard the front door open and the kids shuffled through, the lanky one closing it behind them, almost shutting out the camera crew.

"Look at the ceiling." The black haired girl commented, shining her flashlight around.

"Woah." The blonde voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Look at this place." The black haired girl spoke again.

I admit, I'm very proud of my house. One of the reasons I'm always chasing visitors away. My husband and I spent much time and money on this house. It was mine. It would always be mine. I have an attachment to this house. To people coming in though, it could be slightly intimidating, a factor I appreciated in both life and death.

"It's so old." The tall one commented.

Descending the stairs, I stopped on the landing half way down to observe these kids. They stopped right inside the front door, looking around. The tall boy spoke about setting up a 'base camp'.

"So we just got a small taste of this place, so why don't we just set up base camp in here and let's start unpacking." He was saying, causing everyone to put their bags down.

"Okay." Everyone else agreed.

"Alright, let's go." The tall one confirmed, he must be the leader.

Leaning over the railing, I watched puzzled as they unloaded complicated looking devices, but by the way the bushy haired boy was handling everything he knew what he was doing.

The tall one started naming rooms, handing out cameras as the bushy haired one finished connecting wires.

"Okay guys, I think we should set up cameras in the rooms that have been reported to have the most paranormal activity."

I was getting publicity for my hauntings, besides the poor unfortunate guests I ran out of here.

"Zack, why don't you set one up in the billiards room." The leader said, handing the bushy haired boy a camera with a bunch of wires hanging from it. I guess his name was Zack.

"Okay." Zack agreed, taking the offered camera.

"And Sam," he gave on to the lanky one, now known as Sam, "take the attic."

"Okay." Sam took the camera.

"And then Jackie," The leader continued, handing the black haired girl a camera, "why don't you go to the blue room."

"Okay." Jackie agreed, taking the camera.

"And I'll take the front stairway." He finished. So what about the blonde girl? What was she supposed to do?

As if by some hidden cue they all separated, each heading to their assigned locations. The blond one sitting down in front of the screen.

Moving to the side, I stood waiting as Jackie, Sam, and Zack walked past me before finishing my decent to the first floor. Giving the leader a wide berth as I walked around him, I stood behind the blonde, watching the screen over her shoulder.

Why were these kids here? And for what reason? And did their parents know about this?

"Do you have a picture on the attic camera?" I heard a voice through a little contraption she held in her hand, watching I saw a corner of the screen light up, showing a decent shot of my attic.

"Copy." She answered. We both watched the figure of Sam walk away, seeing him through the camera.

"Do you see my picture in the billiards room?" a voice asked from the device. It must have been Zack because that was where he had been assigned. "How's that?

"Looks good.' She answered, as I leaned a bit closer, being careful not to alert her to my presence. The camera looked slightly elevated, pointing down towards the billiards table in the center.

"Alright, I just hooked in the camera for the front stairwell, is it visible?" I heard the leader this time through the contraption in her hand. The view of the staircase was good, quite flattering to the architecture. I wonder if the camera will see me if I go upstairs.

"We're good; you can come on back now. Over." She answered, and I smile softly. She wanted him back, how sweet.

"Do you guys have a nice picture of the blue room?" Jackie's voice asked from the black square I still had no name for. The unfortunate consequence with being a ghost; once you die you only learn of new advances in the world when someone in-avertedly tells you. In my case it's whenever someone brings something new in and calls it by name.

"Looks good." She answered, and all corners of the screen were full.

The leader was the first to arrive back since he just had to round the corner, which I'm sure, pleased her. Zack was next, followed by Sam and Jackie who walked back together.

"Soo, do you guys wanna go first?" Jackie asked, talking to her leader and the blonde girl.

"Ah, yeah, we'll go first." The leader answered for both.

"Alright." Zack, Sam, and Jackie agreed.

Grabbing small silver squares, and some other contraption I haven't the slightest design of how to describe, both made their way up the stairs with me behind them wondering slightly where they were going since I hadn't heard anyone mention.

"Can you stay close please?" I heard the blonde whisper to her leader, trying to follow him as closely up the stairs as she could. Poor thing was scared.

She stayed close to him as we walked down the hall, heading for my old room.

"I don't like this place." She muttered, seemingly to herself as the leader opened the door to the blue room, my room. So that's where they were going.

Following behind them, I stopped beside the bed watching them wander around.

"Don't leave me." The blonde muttered again. She really was scared, but I wouldn't worry, he won't leave you.

"Okay let's check out this side." The leader told her, walking around the corner and down the small hallway.

"I don't want to." She really didn't want to be here.

"Yeah." The leader encouraged her, continuing to walk ahead as she stopped to take a deep breath.

"Watch your step." He warned her, leading the way.

Moving to the corner I peaked around, watching as the leader opened the electrical panel door, take a look, and then shut it back tight.

They both walked back into the room, continuing to look around until the leader looked up. A sharp intake of breath drew both mine, and the blondes, attention to the ceiling fan which was moving on its own.

"Riley!" I heard her whisper terrified. Watching the fan circulate on its own. I too watched in wonder. I wasn't doing that, and the owner had shut off all power here for these kids.

"It's moving on its own." She pointed out the obvious, she was beyond terrified. "Riley!" She whispered to the boy again. Somewhere in the midst of this, I decided to have some fun. Going back over to the electrical panel I grabbed the handle on the door and pulled it open while Riley tried to calm the girl down.

"There's a vent right there, so maybe the vent is pushing that." He told her. "I'm not sure about that." He added at the end. Very helpful, I rolled my eyes at the sarcastic thought.

Leaving the electrical panel door open, I went back to the fan, noticing the vent Riley had been talking about. Huh, that was a good explanation, but the fan's never moved on its own like this before. Oh well, I shrugged it off, this house was always doing strange things without my help. The owner always called it 'settling' whenever he got a complaint about things moving on their own.

Riley turned and walked back down the hall, leaving the girl who was still watching the fan behind.

"Riley!" She whispered, racing to catch up with him once she realized she was being left behind.

"No way!" I heard him call from around the corner. I smiled to myself; he must have seen the electrical panel door.

"No, no, no,o,o." The girl muttered, tripping over the same word as she saw the door.

"Did you shut that?" She was deadly serious. I once again berated myself for word choice.

"Yeah." He told her, sound slightly doubtful, looking at her then back at the door.

"You positive?" she asked, catching the doubt in his voice.

"Positive. I shut that." He sounded more confident in his answer now.

Moving around the corner, I stood behind them across the narrow hallway, leaning back against the wall, crossing my arms, wanting to watch how they would continue.

"Make to open that." She suggested as a strange beeping noise echoed through the room, coming from Riley's pocket.

They both froze, staring at Riley's pocket, listening to the insane beeping before exchanging glances and looking around the hall.

"Riley." She moaned, terror in her voice, her hand by her mouth, both looking around as the beeping sped up.

Reaching into his pocket, Riley pulled out the strange device I will never be able to describe. With little flashing lights in the end, the infernal contraption was making the horrid beeping noise.

Not having the slightest design of what it was, I decided I really didn't like it. Especially since it hadn't made a beep until I was right behind them. Carefully, I moved back down the hall into the other room, watching around the corner as they held the thing down to the panel and it stopped.

"Eh, no, it's okay." Riley spoke, shutting the panel door again. "But you had it closed like that."

"I know," She interrupted, speaking at the same time, "we had it." She stopped as Riley interrupted her.

"And you have to twi-" he stopped as the panel clicked shut and he opened it back up, straightening up quickly. "Okay, something opened that." He surmised, looking at the girl, who met his gaze.

Looking back at the panel again he adjusted a circular thing by his mouth.

"Riley to base camp." He spoke into it.

"Go for base camp." I heard a voice answer.

"There's like this weird little, little little door, that like opens to some power stuff and it's opened by itself." He told the circular thing as the girl played nervously with the beeping evil.

"I think that we should maybe get a camera on that." A feminine voice answered.

"Perfect." Riley answered. Making sure he shut the panel door all the way.

"'K, this is locked remember that please." Riley told the girl, his voice sounding slightly off for some reason.

"Go, now." The girl pushed him down the hall. "I'm so done with this."

They both walked past me, Riley looking back at the door a few times, and I followed behind, glaring at the beeper in the girls hand the whole way, daring it to expose me again.

I stopped on the middle landing, out of the view of the camera, watching as the two finished their descent and met back up with their friends.

"Hey guys." Their friends greeted as they approached the group.

"Okay guys, so I'm gonna take one of the video cameras and I'm gonna go put it right next to the door that Riley says keeps opening and closing. Let's see if we can get something." I heard Zack's voice tell his friends.

"Alright." I heard Sam answer.

"Um, we left it closed," I heard the blonde tell Zack.

"Oh yeah." Riley agreed.

"So if it's open," She tried again.

"Let us know." Riley interrupted.

"That's more activity." She continued as if un-interrupted.

Zack grabbed a camera and headed up the stairs. Pushing myself against the far banister I watched him stop in front of me and glance my way, almost as if he saw me. He stood there for a second staring right at me before continuing up the stairs. Watching him, I found it pointless to follow and stayed against the banister until he had disappeared from sight. When he was gone, I continued down, wondering if the camera showed me coming.

"So what happened?" I heard Jackie question the two.

"The fan was moving by itself." I heard her answer, but Riley interrupted.

"But there was also a vent there so it could have been nothing."

"Then the little door that kept opening." The girl continued as I came up behind them, watching.

"I shut it, we had it shut." Riley was telling them. "You have to twist and pull like a real door, something pushed that open."

"Which is why we have Zack putting a camera on it." Jackie stated, ending the conversation.

Putting a camera on the door I found, once again, pointless, especially now that I knew it was there. But I wasn't planning on playing with the door anymore tonight anyway.

"Zack to base." Echoed out from the square in Riley's hand.

"Go for base." Riley answered.

"Is it like right outside the attic door?" I heard Zack ask.

"There's like a door to the stairs, and its right in front of that door. Over." I heard Riley answer as I watched KC write something on a piece of paper.

"Okay I see it." Zack answered and there was silence at base for a few moments before Zack spoke again. "Okay guys, the shots set so I'm gonna come back to base camp."

No one answered, Jackie was reading what KC was writing and Riley and Sam were watching the cameras.

I tried reading what KC was writing, but couldn't in the dim light, so I switched my gaze to the screen in time to watch Zack come down the stairs.

"Welcome back." A feminine voice greeted, but I couldn't tell who spoke.

"So I just set it up, and yeah it was closed so…" Zack let him sentence hang.

"Alright you guys, so what do you want to do next?" The still nameless to me girl asked her friends in general.

"I'm gonna check out the billiards room pretty thoroughly." Jackie answered, rising from her seat.

Shrugging to myself, I decided to follow Jackie up after she failed to grab the beeping evil which had given me away earlier. I lagged behind her slightly just to be safe anyway though.

I let her enter the room before me, listening as she commented on the buffalo head my husband had insisted on hanging no matter how hard I'd tried to advise otherwise. I continued listening as her ears played tricks on her, making her think she heard something non-existent.

"I could've sworn I just heard something." She muttered to herself.

I stood outside the door, watching as she wandered over to the little side closet before walking in.

"Jackie to base camp." She spoke into the round thing.

"Go for base camp." The other girl answered.

"I just entered this little closet thing, and right when I walked in I felt completely different, like something was closing me in." She told her friends as I took my spot next to the buffalo head I always despised while alive. "I can't describe it, I just got the chills." She continued, walking back over to the billiards table, standing in front of me with her back to me.

"Do you want one of us to come up there, you look a little wobbly. Over." I heard Riley ask as I too watched her sway slightly

"I defiantly feel like there is something up with this room." She told her friends, swaying a bit more. I scrunched my brows in confusion, was I doing this to her? Was my mere presence causing this bad of a reaction? Never had I seen someone react in this way to me before. None of her other friends had reacted like this either. Maybe it was the room.

"Try doing call and response, something might be with you." I heard the other girl advise.

"I'm gonna go dark and do some call and response right now." Jackie told her friends as my eyebrows re-scrunched themselves. What did going dark have to do with anything?

"Is there anybody here?" I heard her ask and I stayed silent, not quite sure if I was supposed to answer.

"Is this just one or is there more with you." She asked again as understanding flashed though my mind. Ohh! She was talking to me, that silver thing she's holding out must record sounds, then she could catch what I say. I laughed at myself, highly amused it took me so long to figure out something so simple.

"What's your name?" She asked again, but I felt it redundent to respond. They already knew my name; I had no reason to confirm it.

"I'm really light headed right now." She spoke aloud as her ear contraption hummed slightly.

What!? No more questions?

"You look like you're gonna fall down Jackie, are you okay?" I heard the girl ask as Jackie began swaying dangerously again.

"Alright guys, I just did some call and response and I'm really not feeling well so I'm gonna head back." She told her friends as she walked towards the door, using the billiards table for support.

"Copy." I heard the girl answer and I knew they'd be watching for her on the cameras.

I followed behind her anyhow; slightly worried she may fall down the stairs, making sure to keep some distance between us since my presence seemed to be causing this sudden dizziness. She did alright though, only needing the banister for support a few times, I still followed her all the way down, just in case. I don't know what I would have done had she fallen, it simply made me feel better knowing she got down safely.

I watched from the bottom of the stairs, waiting until she reached her friends before going back up to the middle landing to listen.

"Hey Jackie." I heard Zack greet her as he saw her, what surprised me though was the lack of worry in his voice. Did this happen to her often?

"You alright?" The other girl asked, worry and curiosity fought each other for the upper edge.

"Yeah." Jackie sighed, "Yeah I was like…I felt like I was about to feint."

"You feel alright now?" Riley asked, while I battled my curiosity to go observe instead of simply listening.

"Yeah, I..I don't know what happened." Jackie admitted as I edged closer to the banister. "It felt like all the blood rushed out of my head."

Turning around, I headed back up the stairs, I could still hear from the open hallway so I lent up against the banister. I admit I only half listened to what they were saying, I was trying to understand why she had suddenly reacted so badly to my presence when I stood behind her friends with the beeping evil! The thought of it had me grinding my teeth. But neither of them reacted until the damn thing warned them.

I was also standing behind her when she was sitting next to the other girl while I attempted to read what she had been writing, none of them knew I was there. Why in the billiards room was she suddenly overly sensitive to my presence?

Leaning against the banister, I mulled over these thoughts, only getting more frustrated when I concluded there were no answers. Sighing deeply, I gave up. Pushing off the banister I headed down the hall to the mirror I used to love while alive. I had always gone out of my way to glance into it, but I started avoiding it once I died. It was only a sad reminder of a life past. Now though, it was covered in dust, the manager didn't care enough to clean my favorite mirror. I'd been meaning to do something about it for a while, but nostalgia is too powerful an enemy.

Reaching up, I drew my initials into the mirror, first the S then the M. Waves of memories hit me hard as I lowered my arm. Gazing over my handiwork I almost regretted choosing to stay here in the place I knew instead of continuing on. A feeling I'd wrestled with before and was no stranger too.

Sighing again, I raised my hand meaning to swipe over the initials, erasing them from the dust, when a creak on the stairs drew my attention. Glancing over my shoulder, hand still in the air, I could see the two girls coming up, Jackie held another device I was unfamiliar with, though I knew the glass on the end was called a lens but that was all.

Curiosity won the better of me, lowering my arm I turned completely around, away from the mirror, watching them tramp back through the billiards room.

I started towards the room, pausing half a step later. Last time I had been in there with Jackie, she didn't react very well. Maybe I was better off staying away. Shaking my head, feeling sorry for myself, I realized I was done here and headed back to my room, the Blue room as it was called now.

Distantly I head one of the girls call for a camera to be brought up. Curiosity popped up in the back of my mind making me wonder what they had found worth taking pictures of.

Shutting the door to my room behind me, I absently wondered if they would notice. For some reason, I doubted they would.

Flopping onto my old bed, I stared up at the fan which was still circulating on its own. I laid watching it until the cycle stopped before it started back up, this time in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?" I seemingly asked the fan.

"Playing with the fan." My husband's voice was still warm to me, even through death.

"Why?"

"I must admit, it's quite entertaining. Are you done bothering those kids?"

I nodded my head. "I am almost quite certain I gave them enough to play with."

"I surprised you played along; usually we avoid all when people like them are brought in."

I shrugged. "They're such sweet kids though; I would've felt horrible had I not."

He chuckled, lying down next to me, both of us stretched out on our bed simply enjoying each other's presence.

Nostalgia may have been the most powerful enemy I've ever encountered, but feeling my husbands hand wrap around mine as we listened to the commotion of those children leaving and the front door slam closed, I knew I could handle the battles it threw at me.

Besides, it was fun being a ghost.

* * *

**Please review!**

**~bookcucumber23  
**


End file.
